comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorna Dane
Lorna Dane (better known as Polaris) was a notorious Human Mutant who served the X-Men as well as X-Factor. Biography Early life The woman who would be known as Lorna Dane was born on March 17, 1990 as a result of a brief affair between Susanna Monty and Max Eisenhardt, the man who would later be known as Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism. Her mother married a commercial pilot soon after named Arnold, who believed himself to be the girl's father, and they lived happily in California. As Lorna grew and unusual things started to occur around her, Arnold became suspicious and had a DNA test conducted, confirming that she was not his daughter. Arnold decided to confront his wife while they were aboard a plane he was flying to Las Vegas and a heated argument erupted. A ten year old Lorna Dane awoke to her parents loudly arguing over her and became upset. This trauma catalyzed the manifestation of her own inherited magnetic powers and she blew apart the plane, turning her hair brown hair green and seemingly killing her mother and her husband. A short time later, Lorna's biological father Magneto and his associate Mastermind arrived on the scene, having sensed her magnetic energy. Feeling Lorna would benefit from a safer, more normal environment, Magneto had Mastermind wipe Lorna's memories of both the crash and her mother, vowing that he would one day return for her when she was ready for the life he offered. Now being an orphan, Lorna was taken in by her closest relatives, or least the people who were thought to be, for they happened to be the sister and brother-in-law to the husband of Lorna’s mother. Once they officially adopted her, Lorna also received their last name "Dane." Lorna grew up unaware of her true parentage and led a relatively normal life, except for her naturally green hair. To avoid unwanted attention, her parents forced her to dye it brown at all times. Joining the X-Men Personality and traits Lorna Dane could be best described as fearless, ruthless, and reckless. She was not ashamed of her abilities upon activating them, despite the persecution that her kind-faced. In fact, she was proud of her abilities. Lorna had bipolar disorder. This affected her moods, and while she tried to rein it in over the years to prevent a full-on bipolar episode, she could sometimes become very depressed and cynical, but later shift to being very motivated by anger, or then some time later shift to be more friendly and playful. Realistically, these mood shifts did not switch instantaneously, but had their gradual ups and downs from one day to the next. Her mental condition was contributed to her overall sardonic sense of humor. Lorna was somewhat sensitive about her mental disorder, however, and instinctively reacted negatively to anyone that called her "crazy", though she tried to hide it. Relationships Family Suzanna Monty Max Eisenhardt Pietro Eisenhardt Wanda Eisenhardt Friends Jean Grey Romances Alex Summers Bobby Drake Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: Polaris had the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she had the potential to exercise all of the powers that her father Magneto had, as of yet she had only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she had yet summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto had. The exact limits on the amount weight that she could magnetically lift at present had not been measured. Since she had, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and had decades less experience with them, she was not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it was unknown whether Polaris's powers were purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism was Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She had shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and had some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. She had also rendered a mass crowd unconscious by reversing the flow of blood in every individual by controlling the natural iron in their blood. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Polaris could protect herself from physical harm, could stretch her fields to protect a large group, and could suspend persons or objects in the air. * Magnetic Flight: Polaris could suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Polaris could perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. * Magnetic Pulse: Polaris could focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She could also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She had been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. * Energy Absorption: Polaris had been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. Abilities Weaknesses Mental Illness: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Dane family Category:Individuals with mental disorders Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:House of Eisenhardt